Narcisista por Excelencia
by Cherry Amai
Summary: <html><head></head>DoubleSongFic narcisista por excelencia de Panda y Devuelveme a Mi Chica de Hombres G, Terrible summary, espero les guste :</html>


Este es mi primer Fanfic SasuSaku, espero les guste

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

* * *

><p>El colegio es como una jungla. Uno nunca sabe cuando se encontrará con un gorila, un guepardo, o algún tipo de ave exótica. Y no me refiero precisamente a animales en sí. Si no a mis compañeros de salón. Hace poco empezó este siclo escolar, y como de costumbre entró un compañero nuevo. Este año entró una niña. Su nombre es Sakura. Creo que es muy bella. Tiene el pelo largo y lacio, de un color rosa muy extravagante. No es muy alta y su piel es blanca nívea. Tiene unos hermosos ojos color jade, los cuales me hipnotizan cada vez que los veo. Creo que estoy enamorado. Pero yo no creo en el amor, así que no importa.<p>

Pero dejando ese tema por un lado. Se aproxima el baile de coronación a los nuevos reyes de secundaria. Este año los postulados de mi salón son Ino y Shikamaru. A pesar que él piensa que este tipo de eventos "son muy problemáticos", terminó diciendo que si, debido a la necedad de su novia. El lleva casi un año saliendo con Ino, y para este entonces, no se puede negar a lo que ella le diga. Yo pienso que él es todo un mandilón.

Los rivales de este año son: Gaara y Matsuri, del salón de al lado; Neji y Ten Ten; y Kin y Kabuto, estos últimos son extranjeros. Llegaron este año al igual que Sakura. Solo que ellos son de una cuidad lejana y Sakura por lo contrario, solo es de otra escuela.

Bueno, ahora, hablándoles un poco más de mi. Les diré que no soy muy popular que se pueda decir, más bien soy un poco "retraído" de la sociedad. Tengo muchos amigos, pero, no me refiero a ese tipo de sociedad. Si no a la que incluye a las chicas. Soy muy desafortunado en ese aspecto. Mi hermano mayor Itachi, el cual ya está en prepa., siempre me dice que no es que no sea "buena onda", si no que mi aspecto no es muy convincente. Y esa es una manera muy gentil y amable de decirme que soy "feo".

Yo no pienso que mi aspecto esté tan mal. Normalmente uso pantalones de mezclilla algo holgados y camisetas de mis bandas de rock favoritas. Como: AC/DC, Guns n Roses, Coldplay, The Beatles, Green Day, The Rolling Stones, Linkin Park , My Chemical Romance, etc. Usualmente uso vans negros, o convers rojos. Como tengo problemas con la vista, tengo que usar lentes. No le encuentro algún problema a mi forma de vestir, tal vez es mi peinado, pero él tampoco tiene algo de malo. Tengo el pelo un poco largo y lacio, siempre lo peino de una manera peculiar. La parte de atrás que da algo levantada y por delante siempre tengo algunos mechones que parecen un fleco. El color de mi pelo es algo peculiar, es de color negro como con reflejos azul oscuro, los cuales pinté antes de entrar a este siclo escolar. Puede sonar extraño que un chico le pinte reflejos a su pelo, pero a mí me gusta.

O tal vez se refería a mi cara, aunque tampoco creo que ella tenga algo de malo. Es muy blanca al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Mis cejas son algo delgadas y tengo ojos grandes casi tan oscuros como la noche. Mi nariz es respiringada y tengo un pearcing en el labio inferior, al lado derecho. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que mi hermano lo vio, casi le da un paro cardiaco

*Flashback*

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa y vio que Itachi se encontraba sentado en la sala. Asi que decidió evitar pasar por ahí, y mejor dio vuelta a la derecha a la cocina. Pero antes de que diera un paso más Itachi le dijo:

-Sasuke, ven acá-

Sasuke se volteó y fue con él.

-¿Qué pasa, porqué no me…?- Itachi no terminó la oración ya que se percató de el extraño arete negro que tenía Sasuke en el labio. Después comenzó a reír de una manera muy exagerada. Lo cual molestó un poco a Sasuke.

-¿Qué es eso?- Apuntando al arete.

-uhm… Un arete, supongo…-

- ¡Qué lindo!- Gritó Itachi mientras le jalaba un cachete a Sasuke. El solo tenía una cara de espanto.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, es que, nunca creí que llegarías a tales extremos. Mira, que ponerte un arete falso para parecerte más a tus disque "estrellas de rock".- Le aclaró Itachi con una enorme sonrisa.

-Uhm… Falso… Si, JA JA! Falso….-

- ¿Sasuke, ese arete es falso, cierto?-

-uhm… si…- Contesto no muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Sasuke, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, además eres muy joven para tener un arete. Dime la verdad. ¿Te perforaste el labio?-

-aahh…. (Suspiró resignado), Si, si me perfore el labio, y el arete es real, y no lo hice para parecerme a mis "estrellas de Rock".-

A Itachi casi le dio un infarto en ese momento. Se puso a gritar como loco y se puso muy histérico. Después de 1 hora de sermoneo, termino diciendo:

-Todo esto queda bajo tu responsabilidad. Creo que ya estas lo suficientemente grande como para poder con esto tu solo. Yo me lavo las manos de cualquier cosa que te pudiera llegar a pasar por este acto de mala conducta e irresponsabilidad.- Y tal como Poncio Pilatos lo hico, se "lavó las manos" y se fue a su habitación.

*Fin Flashback*

A pesar de todo siempre pensé que lo que mi hermano me decía con respecto a mi físico era mentira. "Solo lo dice para molestarme", pensaba. Pero después de lo que paso en la fiesta de bienvenida, creo que ahora pienso que lo que dice mi hermano es real. Debo de aceptarlo soy… bueno no me gusta ser tan directo. Es solo que… mi físico no es tan atractivo… Ahora me doy cuenta. Y todo gracias a mi hermano y a las boas de mi salón.

*Flashback*

Todos estaban en la fiesta de bienvenida. La cual es el primer viernes de clases. La organizan el club de futbol y los maestros. Como mi hermano esta en prepa y es capitán del club de futbol, se le permitió asistir. Ya que la fiesta de prepa es el sábado. Porque a ellos se les permite terminar tarde.

Bueno en fin, mis mejores amigos (Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru y Neji) y yo estábamos en una mesa sentados mientras conversábamos de nuestra banda.

Naruto: Teme! ¡Ya te dije, no quiero que cantemos la canción que le escribí a Hinata! Eso es algo personal.

Sasuke: Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas teme, dobe. Además, sería un buen sencillo para nuestro primer álbum. Tú podrías cantar el coro y listo. Sin contar que nadie sabría que se la escribiste a ella. Y ya que por fin te animes a confesarle que te gusta, le puedes dedicar la canción. Estaría bien.

Gaara: El Uchiha tiene razón, esa canción ayudaría mucho al contenido del álbum. Sin contar que el señor de la disquera dijo que mínimo necesitamos 7 sencillos, si queremos que nos ayude, y ahorita solo tenemos 5. Si contamos la tuya y la que está terminando el Hyuuga, estaríamos listos.

Shikamaru: Yo pienso que todo esto es muy problemático, solo deberíamos de tocar para nosotros. Somos 5 adolescentes en 3ro de secundaria, que en lugar de buscar aventuras locas deberíamos de estar estudiando… -dijo con una voz de enfado, aburrimiento y sueño.

Naruto: ¡No, eso nunca! Yo seré famoso algún día, y no solo por ser el mejor baterista y con mas ritmo. ¡Sino también por ser el mejor compositor y cantante! –Dijo Naruto gritando y todos en la fiesta se les quedaron viendo.

Neji: Naruto, por favor, ya siéntate y cállate.

Sasuke: Opino lo mismo. Uhmm…Tengo sed, voy por algo de beber. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?

NGSN: No gracias.

Sasuke se levantó y fue por una bebida a la mesa de ponches. Tomó un vaso y en el camino de regreso, no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que tenían unas cuantas niñas de su salón y otras cuantas de otros salones..

Ino: Pues yo me quedo con Shikamaru, la verdad es que tenemos una muy buena relación.

Temari: Ni lo digas, es muy lindo, pero es chico para mí, yo prefiero a los de prepa.

TenTen: Mmmm…. YO creo que Neji es lindo, aunque muy serio, pero así me gusta. Espero no te moleste Hinata.

Hinata: Uhmm… no, claro que no. El solo es mi primo.

Ino: ¿Y a ti quien te gusta Hinata?

Hianta: ¿Y-Yo?-Dijo mas roja que un tomate- P-Pues… N-N-N-N…..

Ino: ¿"N" Qué?

Sakura: Vamos Ino, no la presiones, sabes que ella es tímida.

Hinata: Naruto….

Ino: ¡¿Enserio?

Hinata: S-Si…

Ino: ¿Y a ti Sakura?

Sakura: ¿A mí? No lo sé, no conozco a muchos chicos. No es como ustedes que los conocen desde ya hace años.

Ino: Cierto, pero, alguno se te debe de hacer lindo.

Sakura: Pues… Sasori…. Uhm…

Temari: ¡¿El del equipo de fut?

Sakura: Uhm… Si….

Ten Ten: Whoa, yo creí que Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: ¿Uchiha? No el no.

Ino: ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no? Se nota que le gustas –Con cara de picara.

Sakura: No sé, no se me hace que sea tan… "lindo". Creo que se toma muy enserio el término "rocker".

Todas: uhm… cierto. u.u

Entonces Sasuke sintió un puñal clavarse en su corazón.

*Fin Flashback*

Desde ese día empiezo a escribir una canción:

**Sabes que es la inseguridad,**

**Sabes lo que es sentir la soledad,**

**Mi peor error fue haber aceptado mi fealdad**

Me gustaría saber que se siente abrazarte, besarte, que estés a mi lado. Pero eso no es posible, tengo miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado, miedo a que no me vuelvas a hablar, miedo a no volverte a ver. Cada que te veo en la escuela y que estás sola, me dan ganas de acercarme, pero entonces recuerdo tus palabras: "No sé, no se me hace que sea tan… "lindo". Creo que se toma muy enserio el término "rocker"."

Y ahora espero, y espero, aquel día que tanto anhelo. Ese en el que te des cuenta cuanto te quiero. Recuerdo la primera vez en la que te hablé…

*Flashback*

Sasuke iba muy distraído pensando en donde podría conseguir trabajo, sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien.

Sasuke: Disculpa no te vi.

Sakura: No hay problema, yo tampoco te vi.

Sasuke: ¿Tu eres nueva cierto? No te había visto antes.

Sakura: Si, vengo de otra escuela.

Sasuke: Que bueno, espero te guste el colegio, nos vemos.

*Fin Flashback*

Desde ese día, decidí que serías mía, sin importar todo lo que tenga que hacer para que te fijes en mí. Aun que tenga que cambiar mi forma de vestir, mi actitud, haré lo que sea para que me veas.

**Porque ahora ya no tengo donde esconder el miedo**

**Y el miedo sigue vivo se la vive aquí conmigo**

**Yo me baso en la apariencia con placer y sin conciencia**

**Esperando a que algún día tu atención fijes en mí**

Hace semanas platique un poco con Itachi. Desde lo de la perforación casi no platicamos amenamente. Pero ese día me armé de valor para preguntarle algunas cuantas cosas. Necesitaba "tips" de vestimenta. El es todo un galán en la prepa. Me imaginé que me podría aconsejar para agradarle más a Sakura. No sé, que me ayudara a comprar ropa y cosas así.

*Flashback*

Sasuke tocó la puerta de la habitación de Itachi.

-Toc-Toc- (Jaja! Que lindos efectos de sonido x3)

Itachi: Pasa…

Sasuke: Con permiso.

Itachi: ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke: Necesito… A-Ayuda…

Itachi: ¿Ayuda?

Sasuke: Si… Lo que pasa es que, está esta niña que…

Itachi: No me digas, te gusta pero piensa que eres demasiado "rocker" para ella, y ahora quieres cambiar tu forma de vestir para llamar su atención.

Sasuke: Uhm.. Sí, pero como?...

Itachi: Soy tu hermano mayor Sasuke, se mas de ti de lo que crees.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo con una cara de: "Enserio?, no te creo."

Itachi: Además de que escuché a las chicas hablando en la fiesta de bienvenida. Me imagino que la chica que te gusta es Haruno Sakura, a ella le gusta o le llama la atención Sasori un tipo del equipo de fut, además de mi enemigo y ahora quieres cambiar para que ella te quiera. Es demasiado lógico.

Sasuke: Bien. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

Itachi: No lo sé… Pero tratándose de una chica y de vencer a la competencia. Sin contar que por fin podre decir con orgullo que eres mí hermano… Te apoyo.

Sasuke: Bien, entonces. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Itachi: ¿Aún tienes tus ahorros para la guitarra nueva?

Sasuke: ¿Si, pero eso para qué?

Itachi: Sácalos, que vamos a ir a comprarte ropa nueva.

Sasuke: ¿¡Pero porqué mis ahorros de la guitarra!

Itachi: ¿Quieres llamar la atención de Sakura cierto?

Sasuke: Si, pero…

Itachi: Entonces haz lo que te digo.

Sasuke suspiró resignado y fue por sus ahorros. Estuvieron toda la tarde de tienda en tienda comprando zapatos, camisolas, camisetas, pantalones, bermudas. En fin, todo tipo de ropa que Sasuke nunca se hubiera imaginado con ella.

Al terminar, Itachi le enseño algunas frases, palabras, formas de caminar, todo para que Sasuke pareciera otra persona.

Despues de ese día Sasuke e Itachi volvieron a ser tan unidos como antes.

Sasuke: Itachi, me gustaría que no le hables a alguien respecto a esto.

Itachi: Está bien, pero. ¿Cuándo piensas dar tu aparición estelar como el nuevo Sasuke?

Sasuke: En el baile de coronación.

Itachi: ¿Hasta entonces, seguro? Falta mucho.

Sasuke: Es solo un mes. Ya tengo todo planeado. Esa noche la banda dará su aparición por el lanzamiento del álbum. Me gustaría dedicarle una canción a ella esa noche.

Itachi: Suena lindo, suerte con ello.

Sasuke: Gracias.

*Fin Flashback*

**Es por eso que ahora visto así**

**Quiero ser elegante y estilero hasta el fin**

**No podré proyectarlo me lo tengo que creer**

Mañana es la gran noche y han pasado muchas cosas desde que empecé con el plan. Ya hace 2 semanas pasó algo que rompió por completo mi corazón. Estuve a punto de echar todo por la borda y olvidarme de ella por completo. Puesto que empezó a salir con Sasori. Lo supe una tarde en la que me dirigía al trabajo. Desde que me gasté todos mis ahorros para mi guitarra nueva, tengo que trabajar en una pizzería por la tarde. En fin esto fue lo que pasó:

*Flashback*

Sasuke se dirigía a su trabajo y para ello tiene que cruzar por un parque. Antes de cruzar la calle para entrar al parque casi lo atropellaba un Ford Fiesta blanco y dentro venían dos personas, pero no las pudo reconocer, hasta que vio que se estacionaba el coche y que de el se bajaban Sasori y Sakura.

-Así que "ese" fue el que casi me atropella- Pensó Sasuke muy molesto.

Los vio caminando, muy juntitos por el parque, luego vio que Sasori estaba a punto de besarla y prefirió irse a trabajar. De todos modos se le hacía tarde.

Llegó muy enojado, pero a tiempo al trabajo. Después de atender a unos cuantos clientes, la pizzería estaba vacía. Así que decidió platicar con su único compañero de trabajo: Rock Lee.

Sasuke: ¿Lee, te puedo preguntar algo?

Lee: Claro, Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke: ¿Tú qué crees que sea la belleza?

Lee: Pues, mi padre, Gai, el dueño de la pizzería. Siempre me dice que la belleza proviene del interior. Es algo natural muy hermoso que nace de cada uno. ¡Es como la llama de la juventud!

Luego Lee le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas de anuncio Colgate.

Sasuke: Muchas gracias Lee.

Lee: No hay de qué joven compañero.

Después de eso llego la pareja Sasosaku a la pizzería y a Sasuke no le agradó mucho la idea. Ellos se sentaron en una mesa y platicaron un rato, después Sasori le llamó.

Sasori: ¡Hey! ¡Morocho! ¡Ven acá!

A Sasuke no le agradó mucho la manera ni el tono en el que le habló, pero prefirió no decirle algo, ya que Sakura se encontraba presente.

Sasuke: ¿En qué le puedo servir?

Sakura: ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: Si…

Sakura: ¿Cómo estás? No sabía que trabajabas. Ni mucho menos en una pizzería.

Sasuke: Pues… bien, supongo, y trabajo desde hace poco, para comprarme una guitarra nueva.

Sakura: ¿Tocas?

Sasuke: Si, tengo una banda.

Sakura: ¡En serio!

Sasuke: Si…

Sasori: Bien ya basta de conversaciones amistosas, luego pueden platicar en el colegio. Queremos una pizza mediana, de peperoni, jamón, tocino y queso extra. Con 2 refrescos.

Sasuke: ¿Algo más?

Sasori: Mi refresco de Dieta.

Sakura: A mí me gustaría una limonada, por favor.

Sasuke: En 25 minutos traigo su pedido.

Sasuke se fue y mientras hacía la pizza se imaginaba la manera de vengarse de Sasori.

Pronto me vengaré, ya lo veras.- Pensó Sasuke.

*Fin Flashback*

**Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural**

**Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar**

**Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial**

**Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental**

Y la venganza comenzó, 1 semana atrás me escabullí hasta los vestidores del equipo de fut. ¿Mencioné que es futbol americano? Pues lo es, y lo primero que hice fue buscar el casco de Sasori. Lo llené de polvos pica-pica, luego abrí su casillero y saqué su preciada jersey de equipo. Me la llevé y la quemé. Después la regresé al mismo lugar en donde estaba. Tomé su preciado champú para pelo rojizo. "Patético", pensé; lo cambié por miel. Después tomé un frasco de loción que tenía y lo vacié para después rellenarlo con agua con azúcar. Cabe decir que todo lo hice con unos guantes de plástico, para no dejar evidencia.

Me hubiera gustado ver su expresión cuando no tenía camiseta de equipo para entrenar. O cuando se puso el casco y no pudo jugar porque tenía mucha comezón en la cabeza. O cuando después de un entrenamiento arduo fue a tomar un baño a las regaderas y su preciado champú no era eso sino miel. O cuando se lo comieron los mosquitos por causa de su piel llena de agua con azúcar.

Si, a eso le llamo una venganza victoriosa.

Pero ahora el dilema no es ese, sino que ya es el día. Hoy daré mi entrada triunfal. Me bañé, cambié y alisté. Me puse el arete, aunque a mi hermano no le guste. Es algo que nunca cambiaré. Usé la colonia que compré especialmente para ese día. Después fui con mi hermano para ver que me decía.

Sasuke: Ya estoy listo. – Dije con mi estuche en la espalda.

Itachi: ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Sasuke: Algo patético, pero de ahora en adelante esto será normal.

Itachi: Así se dice.

Traigo puesto unos pantalones negros, una chamarra de piel negra y una camisola roja con los primeros botones desabrochados. Uso una corbata negra, pero muy suelta. Zapatos negros, de vestir. Mi estuche nuevo, que trae dentro mi guitarra nueva, que por fin después de tanto trabajo pude comprar. Hoy estará el señor de la disquera en la fiesta. Quiere saber cómo le cae la banda a los adolescentes. Si les gusta. Aremos un contrato para grabar nuestro primer álbum.

Me junté con los chicos 10 min. Antes de que empezara la fiesta. Para revisar los instrumentos calentar gargantas. Ya que nosotros abriríamos la fiesta tocando un sencillo, el cual yo escribí. Si, se lo voy a dedicar a Sasori. Aunque suene extraño, pero así será.

Naruto: Sasuke. ¿Por qué vamos a tocar una rola que acabamos de sacar? ¿No sería mejor tocar algo que llevemos más tiempo ensayando?

Gaara: El Uzumaki tiene razón, esta la acabas de escribir, y la acabamos de medio perfeccionar.

Sasuke: Yo tengo mis razones, además les daré una pequeña sorpresa.

Neji: ¡HA! Una sorpresa, además de ese atuendo, no creo que los pueda sorprender algo más. Aunque estuviera la reina de España en el show*, no habría otra cosa que los sorprendería.

Shikamaru: Cierto, Sasuke. ¿Y ese atuendo qué?

Sasuke: Déjenme en paz, yo puedo decidir cómo me visto. ¿No se les hace que me veo mejor?- Dijo dudoso.

Naruto: Pues… Solo te puedo decir que cambiaste mucho… Pero está bien teme, si tú te quieres vestir así, no tiene nada de malo, yo te apoyo.

Sasuke: Gracias dobe.

**Que ropa me combinará mejor**

**Tener tu interés, convertirlo en amor**

**Quisiera poder saber que piensas**

**¿Me veré bien o acaso me veo mal?**

**Se que es patético, pero en mi es normal**

**Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural**

**Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar**

**Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial**

**Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental**

Las personas empezaron a llegar. Ya había mucha gente, incluyendo a Sasori y a Sakura. Qué estaban en primera fila. El telón estaba abajo y nosotros detrás de el nos estábamos alistando. La directora Tsunade empezó a hablar.

Tsunade: Bienvenidos alumnos, maestros, personal docente que labora en este colegio y señor Sobaku no Kito representante de la disquera Sobaku Inc. – Todos empezaron a aplaudir.- Como todos saben hoy es un día muy importante en el que serán seleccionados el rey y la reina de secundaria. Para dar comienzo a esta fiesta, tenemos a un grupo conformado por alumnos de este colegio. Los cuales están próximos a lanzar su primer álbum. ¡Son, los "Fighting Dreamears"!

El público empezó a aplaudir y a gritar. El telón se abrió y todos estaban en posición. Yo entré de tras bambalinas y me dirigí al micrófono que estaba en el centro con mi guitarra. Naruto en la batería; Gaara, en el bajo; Neji, con otra guitarra y Shikamaru en el teclado.

Tomé el micrófono y dije:

**Esta canción se la quiero dedicar al novio de una niña muy linda y hermosa, que tiene el cutis más fino que las hojitas de rosa, para ti Sakura, mi amor.**

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados, Sakura se puso roja y luego todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar apoyándonos. Sasori abrazó con mucha fuerza y de una forma sobreprotectora a Sakura. Los chicos de la banda se quedaron estáticos. Hasta que Shikamaru entró en razón y comenzó. Le siguió Naruto y luego yo.

****Estoy llorando en mi habitación**

**todo se nubla a mi alrededor**

**ella se fue con un niño pijo**

**en un Ford fiesta blanco**

**y un jersey amarillo**

**Por el parque les veo pasear**

**cuando se besan lo pasa fatal**

**voy a vengarme de ese marica**

**voy a llenarle el cuello**

**con polvos pica-pica**

**Sufre mamón**

**devuélveme a mi chica**

**o te retorcerás entre polvos pica-pica (2)**

**Le he quemado su jersey**

**y se ha comprado 5 o 6**

**voy a destrozarle el coche**

**lo tengo preparado voy esta noche**

**No te reirás nunca más de mi**

**lo siento nene vas a morir**

**tú me quitaste lo que mas quería**

**y volverá conmigo**

**volverá algún día**

**Sufre mamón**

**devuélveme a mi chica**

**o te retorcerás entre polvos pica-pica (4)**

La canción terminó, le mandé un beso a Sakura y le guiñé el ojo. Nadie lo podía creer. Todos empezaron a gritar eufóricamente, como si estuvieran en un concierto de los Beatles. El único que no estaba impresionado era Itachi. Pero porque el ya sabía el plan.

Sasori estaba furioso. Cuando bajamos del escenario casi me agarraba a golpes.

Sasori: ¡TU! ¿¡Desgraciado, que demonios te pasa! Sakura, es MI novia, no tienes derecho a hacer lo que acabas de hacer.

Pero decidí no hacerle caso. Eso solo demostraría que soy igual de inmaduro que el.

Sasori: A, entonces tienes miedo, bien. ¡Lárgate y no regreses! Ya sabía que eras un cobarde, pizzero de pacotilla.

Sasuke se volteó para verlo a la cara y en lugar de gritarle como él lo estaba haciendo tan solo le dijo con voz suave y calmada.

Sasuke: Mira, yo no soy cobarde, ni mucho menos. Tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera, no te tengo miedo, solo que no quiero avergonzarte ante tu novia. Sin contar que es por respeto a ella. Además, prefiero ser pizzero, a ser un cobarde que engaña a su novia con cualquiera que se le pone enfrente. Sakura, lo siento por lo de hace rato, y también porque te tengas que enterar de esto pero. Hace unos días vi a tu novio con Karin, la jefa de porristas. Y si me disculpan tengo que ir a hacer un contrato.

Me fui y no lo volví a ver. El señor de la disquera, el cual es tío de Gaara. Nos dijo que nuestra música será todo un éxito. Firmamos el contrato para poder publicar el álbum y saldrá a la venta dentro de 3 meses.

Con respecto a Sakura, ella me encontró en la salida del local. Tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas. Al parecer porque había cortado con su ahora ex-novio.

Sakura: S-Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: T-Te quiero… p-pedir… disculpas…

Sasuke: Pero… ¿Por que?

Sakura: Fui una tonta, la noche de la fiesta de bienvenida vi que nos estabas escuchando, y por eso dije, pues, lo que dije. En verdad tú me gustabas, pero no quería que las demás, ni tu supieran. Por eso salí con Sasori, pero ahora me doy cuenta que él nunca me quiso, ni yo a él. Yo te quiero a ti, pero ahora me siento mal por todo lo que te hice. Sé que lo más seguro es que me rechaces, y yo solo quería decirte lo que siento antes de eso.

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sakura:?

Y le robé un beso en cuanto volteó, no pude aguantar más. Sus tiernos ojos, no merecían llorar por un patán como Sasori. Salimos de la fiesta y fuimos a un lugar un poco más privado para platicar sobre nosotros. Aclaramos todas las dudas y le pregunte si quería ser mi novia, a lo cual ella aceptó. Ya tenía tiempo esperando ese día. En medio de risa y risa, preguntas y respuestas me dijo: ¿Porqué tu cambio tan drástico de look?

Sasuke: ¿Por qué, no te gusta?

Sakura: Si, pero también me gustaba el otro.

Sasuke: Que bueno, porque lo volveré a usar

Sakura: Sabes, pienso que tu arete es sexy.

Sasuke ¿E-Enserio?- Al momento de responder no pude evitar el sonrojarme.

Sakura: Si, pero sigues sin responder. ¿Porqué tu cambio tan drástico de look?

Sasuke: Es que… Soy Narcisista por excelencia.

Por cierto, Ino y Shikamaru ganaron la coronación.

* * *

><p>*Con todo respeto a la reina de España<p>

** Devuelveme a Mi Chica, de los Hombres G

Espero les haya gustado, no soy muy buena en esto, pero doy lo mejor de mi :)

Review?


End file.
